Creatures/Gallery
Ahuizotl See Ahuizotl/Gallery. Breezies See Breezies/Gallery. Bugbear Slice of Life Bugbear stinger S5E9.png Bugbear appears S5E9.png Bugbear goes on the attack S5E9.png Mane Six dodge bugbear's stinger S5E9.png Bugbear struck by magic beam S5E9.png Rainbow Dash swoops down on bugbear S5E9.png Bugbear flies up S5E9.png Matilda watching the chaos S5E8.png Twilight and friends fighting the bugbear S5E9.png Bugbear hits Rainbow S5E9.png Mane Six fighting the bugbear S5E9.png Bugbear holding a wooden cart S5E9.png Applejack restraining the bugbear S5E9.png The Flower ponies look at Derpy while a bugbear is flying S5E9.png Sweetie Drops spying on the battle outside S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Twilight zapping the bugbear S5E9.png Rainbow Dash punching the bugbear S5E9.png Mane Six fight the bugbear at Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Centaur See Lord Tirek/Gallery. Cerberus See Cerberus. Changeling See Queen Chrysalis/Gallery and Changelings/Gallery. Chimera Somepony to Watch Over Me Monster approaching S4E17.png|The silhouette of a big beast Chimera's silhouette S4E17.png Apple Bloom meets the chimera S4E17.png Chimera "I'd stay where you are" S4E17.png Apple Bloom and chimera surrounded by flames S4E17.png Chimera's tiger and goat heads S4E17.png Chimera's snake head S4E17.png Apple Bloom nervous grin S4E17.png Chimera "you don't have to worry about that" S4E17.png Chimera snake head hypnotic eyes S4E17.png Chimera approaching Apple Bloom S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head "one..." S4E17.png Chimera's goat head "two..." S4E17.png Chimera's snake head "three!" S4E17.png Apple Bloom running past chimera S4E17.png Chimera "where do you think you're going" S4E17.png Chimera between Apple Bloom and the cart S4E17.png Chimera flinching from flames S4E17.png Chimera snake head hissing at Apple Bloom S4E17.png Chimera snake head chasing Apple Bloom S4E17.png Snake head trips up chimera S4E17.png Apple Bloom sees chimera at hill bottom S4E17.png Chimera climbing over the hill S4E17.png Chimera cornering Apple Bloom S4E17.png Chimera "where are the pies" S4E17.png Chimera goat head "this is your fault" S4E17.png Chimera tiger head groaning S4E17.png Chimera tiger head "no idea what it's like" S4E17.png Chimera goat head looking away S4E17.png Chimera goat "try listening to me for a change" S4E17.png Chimera snake head "any last words" S4E17.png Snake head about to eat Apple Bloom S4E17.png Apple Bloom and snake head hear Applejack S4E17.png Apple Bloom and chimera hearing Applejack S4E17.png Chimera sees Applejack S4E17.png Chimera about to attack Applejack S4E17.png Chimera running S4E17.png Chimera determined S4E17.png Applejack dodges the chimera S4E17.png Chimera's snake head listening to the music S4E17.png Chimera's snake head falls down S4E17.png Chimera jumps S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head roaring S4E17.png Chair in chimera's tiger head's mouth S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head trying to remove chair out of mouth S4E17.png Chair destroyed S4E17.png Chimera looking S4E17.png Chimera about to attack S4E17.png Chimera running towards Applejack S4E17.png Chimera's snake head stuck onto tree S4E17.png The chimera running S4E17.png Applejack dodging the chimera S4E17.png Chimera's tiger head stuck at a tree S4E17.png Chimera trying to break free S4E17.png Chimera's goat head sees Applejack S4E17.png Chimera's goat head growling S4E17.png Chimera's goat head eating ricota S4E17.png|Mmm, ricotta! Chimera stuck onto trees S4E17.png|Yummy! This is delicious! Cockatrice Stare Master Cockatrice coming out of bush S01E17.png|Coming out.... Cockatrice rising out of the bushes S1E17.png Cockatrice roaring S1E17.png|A Cockatrice using its magic gaze. A wild cockatrice appears! 1 S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 2 S1E17.png A wild cockatrice appears! 3 S1E17.png|Full view of the Cockatrice. Fluttershy putting hoof over eye S1E17.png Fluttershy faces the cockatrice S1E17.png|Side view of the Cockatrice. Cockatrice menacing gaze S01E17.png Cockatrice backing up and getting afraid of Fluttershy S1E17.png|Fluttershy nearly turned to stone, uses her stare on the cockatrice. Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice S1E17.png|Being stared down, by Fluttershy. Cragadile Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight steps onto the "rock" S4E02.png Cragadile emerges from the creek S4E02.png Cragadile roaring S4E02.png Cragadile walking out of the creek S4E02.png Cragadile walking S4E02.png Cragadile attacking S4E02.png Cragadile falls onto the ground S4E02.png Cragadile subdued by black vine S4E02.png Cragadile's mouth subdued by the black vine S4E02.png Cragadile being restrained S4E02.png Cyclops The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Arimaspi looking at King Guto S5E8.png Arimaspi smashes the window S5E8.png Guards dodging Arimaspi's fist S5E8.png Guards trying to fight Arimaspi S5E8.png Arimaspi attacks the guards S5E8.png Arimaspi sees the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png Arimaspi escapes the castle S5E8.png Arimaspi escaping S5E8.png The guards prevent Arimaspi from escaping S5E8.png Lightning strikes the bridge S5E8.png Arimaspi falls into the Abysmal Abyss with the Idol of Boreas S5E8.png Gilda surprised by Arimaspi's skull S5E8.png Gilda notices something shining S5E8.png Demon My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer's demon arm EG.png Sunset Shimmer's demon boots appearing EG.png Sunset Shimmer half demon EG.png Sunset Shimmer transforming EG.png Sunset Shimmer fully transformed EG.png Sunset Shimmer demon form EG.png Demon Sunset wearing crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer firing beams of magic EG.png Snips and Snails being transformed EG.png Snips and Snails transformed EG.png Demon Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast moving away from Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset Shimmer menacing close up EG.png Sunset casts a shadow on the school EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer in front of the school EG.png Demon Sunset "just to get my hands on this crown" EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer enraged EG.png Sunset Shimmer "let bygones be bygones" EG.png Sunset Shimmer "you will be loyal" EG.png Sunset Shimmer breaks the school doors EG.png Demon Sunset flying into the school EG.png Demon Sunset about to cast hypnosis magic EG.png Sunset Shimmer hypnosis magic EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails "round them up" EG.png Demon Sunset confronting Twilight EG.png Sunset Shimmer gloating "spoiler alert" EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png Sunset Shimmer blazing hair EG.png Sunset Shimmer irritated growl EG.png Sunset Shimmer "back together again" EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer building magic EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer hurls fireball EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer laughing EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Sunset crown reacts to Twilight's magic EG.png Sunset beneath rainbow of light EG.png Sunset Shimmer inside spiraling rainbow EG.png Snips and Snails hit by rainbow light EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract Sunset Shimmer's she-demon form EG2.png Abstract demon Sunset firing energy blast EG2.png My Past is Not Today Sunset faces her demonic reflection EG2.png Diamond Dogs See Diamond Dogs/Gallery. Draconequus See Discord/Gallery. Dragon See Spike/Gallery, Garble/Gallery, and Dragons/Gallery. Fruit bat Apple Family Reunion Applejack wakes up fruit bats S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 1 S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs wowza S03E08.png Strawberry bats S03E08.png Red bat tries to take the the fruit S3E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Fruit bats begin their attack S3E08.png Bat Attack 4 S3E08.png On a Collision Course S3E08.png Apple Bloom Everypony jump out S03E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png Bailing Out 3 S3E08.png Bailing Out 4 S3E08.png Big McIntosh jumps off the wagon S3E08.png Barn begins falling apart S3E08.png Barn comes Crashing Down 2 S3E08.png My Little Pony Micro-Series Comic micro 4 cover A.png Bats! Applejack sees the bats flying S4E07.png Fluttershy about to talk with the bats S4E07.png Fluttershy runs away from the seeds being spat on her S4E07.png Applejack and Fluttershy looking at the tree covered by bats S4E07.png Vampire fruit bats flying S4E07.png Bats taking the apples S4E07.png Bat emerges from the tree biting on an apple S4E07.png Applejack pointing to the trees S04E07.png Bats flying away from trees S04E07.png Applejack sees the bats flying in the sky S4E07.png Bats flying towards the screen S04E07.png Bat couple with their baby S4E07.png|As Fluttershy sings offscreen, these vampire bats look cute as possible. Baby bat flying around Fluttershy S4E07.png Fluttershy and the baby bat S4E07.png Bat with an apple on a table S4E07.png Another bat steals an apple away from the bat S4E07.png Applejack sees two bats fighting over an apple S4E07.png Bats with a green apple S4E07.png Bats taking a bite on the apple S4E07.png Applejack 'They're big...' S4E07.png Applejack '...and ugly...' S4E07.png Applejack '...and mean as sin' S4E07.png Pinkie Pie looking at the bats S4E07.png Bats going after the apples S4E07.png Trying to catch the bat S4E07.png The bat wakes up S4E07.png Bat lands onto Rarity's hazmat suit S4E07.png Bat licking off the destroyed apple S4E07.png Rarity freaks out S4E07.png Rarity running away from the bats S4E07.png Bat taking hold of an apple with its tongue S4E07.png Rainbow holding the bats S4E07.png Rainbow taking the bats S4E07.png Pinkie Pie attracting the bats S4E07.png Pinkie Pie leaving the apples onto the ground for the bats to consume S4E07.png Rarity runs away from the bats S4E07.png Rainbow transporting the bats onto the tree S4E07.png Vampire fruit bats consuming the apples S4E07.png Rainbow preventing a bat from flying away S4E07.png Fluttershy 'I really, really, really hate to do this to you' S4E07.png Bats being Stared upon S4E07.png The bats being Stared upon S4E07.png Spell being casted on the bats S4E07.png Bat wiping its eyes S4E07.png Rainbow presents an apple to a bat S4E07.png Bat sniffing the apple S4E07.png Bat rejects the apple S4E07.png Main cast finds vampire fruit bats S4E07.png Vampire fruit bats sitting around S4E07.png Rainbow Dash offering apple to vampire bat S4E07.png Vampire fruit bat swats apple away S4E07.png Gargoyle See Scorpan#Gallery. Griffon See Gilda/Gallery, Gustave le Grand/Gallery, and Griffons/Gallery. Hydra Feeling Pinkie Keen Behind you Twilight S1E15.png|Uh, Twilight, you might want to look behind you. The Hydra S1E15.png Three hydra heads roar as the fourth is left confused S01E15.png|''Rawr!'' Twilight discovers a Hydra behind her S1E15.png Spike in mud S01E15.png Twilight and others run from the hydra S01E15.png Jackalope Filli Vanilli Fluttershy giving bunnies a basket of foods S4E14.png Fluttershy giving grains to ducks S4E14.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Jackalope appears in front of Spike EG3.png Spike growling at jackalope EG3.png Spike goes in and out of rifts EG3.png Spike follows jackalope through the rifts EG3.png Manticore Friendship is Magic, part 2 Manticore intimidating roar S01E02.png|Manny Roar appears. Manticore attacking Rarity S01E02.png|Manny Roar attacking Rarity. Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.png|Rarity kicking Manny Roar. Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|Manny Roar roaring. Applejack rides the Manticore S1E02.png|Applejack riding Manny Roar. Manticore full shot S1E2.png|Full view of Manny Roar. Manticore getting ready to charge S1E02.png Fluttershy steps between the two sides S1E02.png Fluttershy faces the manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy nuzzles manticore's paw S1E02.png|Fluttershy nuzzles the manticore's paw. Fluttershy looking kindly at manticore S1E02.png Manticore looking at its paw S1E02.png Manticore's injured paw S1E02.png Fluttershy pulling the thorn S1E02.png Manticore roaring at Fluttershy S1E02.png Beast licking Fluttershy S01E02.png Manticore licking Fluttershy's mane S1E02.png|Manny Roar thanking Fluttershy with licks. Twilight and friends move past manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png|... still thanking... No Second Prances Manticore in Hoofdini's magic act S6E6.png Hoofdini flies into manticore's mouth S6E6.png Manticore devours Hoofdini S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Manticore roaring at the crowd S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Manticore roaring loudly S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Manticore opens its gaping maw S6E6.png Trixie flying into the manticore's mouth S6E6.png Manticore devours Trixie S6E6.png Manticore belching loudly S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png Other Manticore Derpy Sketch.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of Manny Roar. Lauren Faust Fluttershy and Manticore sketch.jpg Minotaur See Iron Will/Gallery. Orthros Trade Ya! Orthros growling S4E22.png|The orthos- the little brother/sister to the cerberus. Ancient beast dealer struggling with orthros S4E22.png Orthros bites through bone S4E22.png Orthros heads fighting over chain S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy approach ancient beast stall S4E22.png Orthros barking at Fluttershy S4E22.png|Fluttershy is unfazed by this fierce beast. Fluttershy silences orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy calming the orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy playing with the orthros S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer steps outside tent S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer "nope" S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer yells at orthros S4E22.png Orthros heads stop roughhousing S4E22.png Orthros with pink background S4E22.png Orthros with blue background S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy dragging orthros S4E22.png Orthros on top of Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Rainbow Dash covered in orthros slobber S4E22.png Fluttershy calls orthros affectionate S4E22.png Fluttershy scratches orthros' chin S4E22.png Orthros licking Fluttershy S4E22.png Rainbow Dash unamused S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy out of time S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash surprised S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow Dash losing hope S4E22.png Rainbow Dash's way forward is clear S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulls at the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulling the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulling orthros and Fluttershy S4E22.png Rainbow Dash reaches collector's stall again S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange is almost over" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash next to orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy and orthros hovering over Rainbow S4E22.png Rainbow next to Fluttershy and orthros S4E22.png Orthros growls at Daring Do collector S4E22.png Fluttershy wiping orthros' drool S4E22.png Orthros licking Daring Do collector S4E22.png Daring Do collector stops orthros from licking her S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and orthros drooling S4E22.png Fluttershy unsure of the trade's conditions S4E22.png Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Daring Do collector about to protest S4E22.png Daring Do collector "the sweetest thing I've ever heard" S4E22.png Daring Do collector calls off the trade S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png|With hard work and determination, even an orthos can learn to be nice. Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Parasprite See Parasprites/Gallery. Phoenix See also Philomena/Gallery. Dragon Quest Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png Phoenixes looking at each other S2E21.png|A male and female Phoenix mates. Phoenixes looking at each other 2 S2E21.png|The mates up-close. Flaming phoenixes chase after Spike S2E21.png|Phoenixes engulfing themselves in fire. Baby phoenixes S2E21.png|Phoenix hatchlings. Phoenix behind Garble S2E21.png Baby phoenix on Garble's arm S2E21.png|Baby phoenixes. Three baby phoenix on Garble's head S2E21.png|Garble has the best hat. Baby phoenixes blowing raspberry S2E21.png|Phoenixes are best trolls. Phoenix rising in front of the moon S2E21.png|Phoenix by moonlight. Phoenix chasing Spike S2E21.png Phoenix looking behind S2E21.png Phoenix going back S2E21.png Phoenixes flying away with the baby phoenixes S2E21.png Phoenixes close-up S2E21.png Phoenix sunburst 1 S2E21.png|Phoenix using flash. Phoenix sunburst 2 S2E21.png Phoenix ray attack S2E21.png Peewee just hatched S2E21.png|Peewee, a newborn Phoenix. Pigasus The Return of Harmony Part 2 When pigs fly S2E02.png Pinkie Pride Ponies and a flying pig looking at Cheese angrily S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'As if' S4E12.png Other NYCC 2012 Return of Harmony poster.png Purple Waters, Prismatic Poet-Musician card MLP CCG.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 23 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 23 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 23 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 23 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 23 page 5.jpg Quarray eel May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash flying around the Quarray eel S2E07.png|Watch out, Rainbow Dash! Quarray eels looking at the flyers S2E7.png|Try getting pass that. Bat in the nose S2E7.png Eel catches the eagle S2E07.png Owl in Eel S2E7.png Sea serpent See Steven Magnet/Gallery. Siren My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight explains the sirens EG2.png Storybook illustration of the sirens EG2.png Illustration of the sirens singing EG2.png|"Shoo be doo/Shoo-shoo be doo" Dazzlings as Sirens EG2.png Illustration of ponies fighting EG2.png Sirens feeding on ponies' negativity EG2.png Sirens spread discord across Equestria EG2.png Star Swirl banishes the sirens to another world EG2.png Storybook page about the sirens EG2.png Adagio's siren projection appears EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png Siren Aria and Sonata flying above the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms see the Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Twilight and Rainbow see Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Dazzling sirens about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png Dazzling sirens get hit by waves EG2.png Siren Aria gets hit by wave of diamonds EG2.png Siren Sonata gets hit by wave of butterflies EG2.png Siren Adagio deflecting the stars EG2.png Dazzling sirens attack with their voices EG2.png Dazzling sirens continue attacking EG2.png Sunset pointing at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms about to attack EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings' siren forms break into pieces EG2.png Slingtail Gauntlet of Fire Slingtail flinging boulders S6E5.png Garble gets hit by a boulder S6E5.png Slingtail still flinging boulders S6E5.png Slingtail S6E5.png Spike "there's one on your tail!" S6E5.png Another boulder flies at Spike and Ember S6E5.png Star spider Castle Mane-ia Spike sees an alicorn horse statue S4E03.png Spike scared with star spiders around him S4E03.png Tantabus Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Tantabus appears behind Princess Luna S5E13.png Princess Luna greets the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus eclipsing the sun S5E13.png Princess Luna about to transform S5E13.png Dark energy swirls around Princess Luna S5E13.png The nightmare energy shining brightly S5E13.png Nightmare Moon appears S5E13.png Nightmare Moon resistant to Rainbow Power S5E13.png Tantabus behaving strangely S5E13.png Tantabus poking an invisible wall S5E13.png Tantabus opens a rift in reality S5E13.png Tantabus escapes to another dream S5E13.png Tantabus as a black wisp S5E13.png Tantabus makes an opening to the real world S5E13.png Tantabus leaks into the real world S5E13.png Tantabus in the sky over Ponyville S5E13.png Tantabus blankets all of Ponyville S5E13.png Tantabus appears in Rarity's dream S5E13.png Tantabus possessing a dress S5E13.png Tantabus possessing more dresses S5E13.png Luna "I don't want you to suffer anymore" S5E13.png Tantabus briefly expands S5E13.png Monster dresses protect the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus escapes through a window S5E13.png Tantabus appears in Pinkie Pie's dream S5E13.png Tantabus touches one of the dream cakes S5E13.png Tantabus escapes through a cake box S5E13.png Tantabus appears behind Angel S5E13.png Tantabus transforms Angel S5E13.png Tantabus escapes through a bird house S5E13.png Tantabus appears in Applejack's dream S5E13.png Tantabus rotting the apple trees S5E13.png Applejack notices the Tantabus' reflection S5E13.png Tantabus rotting the trees in Applejack's dream S5E13.png Tantabus escapes through Applejack's giant apple S5E13.png Tantabus corrupting Rainbow's dream S5E13.png Princess Luna finds the Tantabus again S5E13.png Luna chases the Tantabus into the clouds S5E13.png Tantabus appears in Twilight's dream S5E13.png Tantabus bears down on Twilight S5E13.png Princess Luna saving Twilight in her dream S5E13.png Princess Luna traps the Tantabus in crystal S5E13.png Tantabus escaping Twilight's dream S5E13.png Tantabus descends upon dream Ponyville S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Tantabus attacks dream Ponyville S5E13.png Ponies running from the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna "wish I did not have to ask this of you" S5E13.png Tantabus speeds through Ponyville S5E13.png Tantabus phases into a dream house S5E13.png Tantabus phases out of dream house S5E13.png Tantabus forms a sword from itself S5E13.png Tantabus slices open a rift in reality S5E13.png Tantabus begins leaking into the real world S5E13.png Twilight's beam stops the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna utterly exhausted S5E13.png Rainbow Dash flies next to the Tantabus S5E13.png Rainbow Dash flies through the Tantabus S5E13.png Twilight's magic beam passes through the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus with a hole in it S5E13.png Hole in the Tantabus closes up S5E13.png Tantabus drifting in the sky S5E13.png Tantabus forms scissors from itself S5E13.png Tantabus cuts another rift in reality S5E13.png Sir Spike and Derpy swoop into battle S5E13.png Spike cutting the Tantabus with his lance S5E13.png Spike and Derpy slice through the Tantabus S5E13.png Filthy Rich flying on a stream of bits S5E13.png Filthy Rich pushes the Tantabus back S5E13.png Tantabus trying to escape through another rift S5E13.png Scootaloo blowing the Tantabus away S5E13.png Zapp flying toward the Tantabus S5E13.png Zapp flying around the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus escaping the tornado S5E13.png Flying books swarming around Tantabus S5E13.png Mare-velous' lasso catches the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus pulled away from the rift S5E13.png Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png Princess Luna continues to struggle S5E13.png Tantabus expands in size S5E13.png Mistress Mare-velous "say what now?!" S5E13.png Tantabus tears open a gigantic rift S5E13.png Fluttershy and giant Angel witness the Tantabus' growth S5E13.png Tantabus about to escape the dream world S5E13.png Giant Tantabus about to breach the real world S5E13.png Zapp flies around the Tantabus' legs S5E13.png Tantabus close to entering the real world S5E13.png Mane Six supporting Princess Luna S5E13.png Tantabus halfway into the real world S5E13.png Tantabus ripped away from the rift S5E13.png Tantabus in dull shock S5E13.png Tantabus shrinking in size S5E13.png Princess Luna faces the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus returns inside Luna S5E13.png Tatzlwurm Three's A Crowd Tatzlwurm rising S4E11.png Tatzlwurm looking at princesses S4E11.png Tatzlwurm roars at princesses S4E11.png Tatzlwurm snapping teeth at princesses S4E11.png Tatzlwurm in the air S4E11.png Tatzlwurm following princesses up S4E11.png Tatzlwurm hit by Twilight's magic S4E11.png Tatzlwurm unleashing tendrils S4E11.png Cadance zaps Tatzlwurm with magic S4E11.png Tatzlwurm attacks again S4E11.png Tatzlwurm about to eat Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Tatzlwurm attacked from the inside S4E11.png Tatzlwurm hit by double magic S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance drive Tatzlwurm underground S4E11.png Tatzlwurm emerges from the ground S4E11.png Tatzlwurm facing towards Twilight, Cadance and Discord S4E11.png Tatzlwurm about to sneeze S4E11.png Tatzlwurm sneezes at Discord S4E11.png Tatzlwurm goes back into the ground S4E11.png Timberwolf See Timberwolves/Gallery. Twittermite Bloom & Gloom Apple Bloom sees a container full of twittermites S5E04.png Swarm of twittermites S5E4.png Pest pony "from destroying half of Equestria!" S5E04.png Apple Bloom asks "Pest ponies?" S5E04.png Pest pony "yearns for the day they can move on" S5E04.png Pest pony "my day has finally come!" S5E04.png Apple Bloom asks "Take over?" S5E04.png Pest pony looks at Apple Bloom S5E04.png Pest pony "I'm sure you've got the touch" S5E04.png Pest pony hears Apple Bloom repeat what he said S5E04.png Pest pony "Once these things get out" S5E04.png Pest pony "it can get pretty shocking" S5E04.png Pest pony opens twittermite container S5E04.png Twittermites released S5E04.png Twittermites shock Apple Bloom S5E04.png Pest pony "Hah, told you!" S5E04.png Twittermites creating a formation S5E04.png Apple Bloom whistles at the twittermites S5E04.png Apple Bloom sucking the twittermites S5E04.png Apple Bloom happy with the twittermites she caught S5E04.png Apple Bloom sucking the twittermites in the air S5E04.png Apple Bloom sucking twittermites S5E04.png AB sucking twittermites S5E04.png AB sucking the twittermites S5E04.png A twittermite hears Apple Bloom S5E04.png Apple Bloom sucks in a lone twittermite S5E04.png Apple Bloom accomplishes her job S5E04.png AB "I don't think I wanna call bugs for the rest of my life" S5E04.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appear S5E4.png Apple Bloom defends herself S5E4.png Silver Spoon shoves twittermite canister onto Apple Bloom S5E4.png Diamond Tiara "I might've known you'd end up" S5E4.png Diamond Tiara shouting "the worst cutie mark ever!" S5E4.png Apple Bloom ashamed of her cutie mark S5E4.png Silver Spoon "because nopony else will!" S5E4.png Canister of twittermites cracking S5E4.png Giant swarm of twittermites S5E4.png Twittermites pass behind Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom tries to catch twittermites S5E4.png Twittermites zap Apple Bloom S5E4.png Twittermites zap Apple Bloom again S5E4.png Twittermites zap Apple Bloom a third time S5E4.png Twittermites zap Apple Bloom a fourth time S5E4.png Twittermites zap Apple Bloom a fifth time S5E4.png Apple Bloom defeated by twittermites S5E4.png Twittermites swarm over Applejack S5E4.png Apple Bloom sees twittermite swarm getting away S5E4.png Twittermite swarm over Sweet Apple Acres S5E4.png Twittermite zapping Sweet Apple Acres S5E4.png Sweet Apple Acres reduced to cinders S5E4.png Twittermites swarm over Apple Bloom S5E4.png Ursa Boast Busters Neon depiction of ursa "major" S1E06.png Trixie's ursa tale S01E06.png|A light description from Trixie. Snails' horn glows S01E06.png|I didn´t know his magic was ''that advanced. Snips and Snails wake up the ursa S1E06.png Snips and Snails scared of the ursa minor S1E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Spike running from the ursa minor S1E06.png The ursa minor enters Ponyville S1E06.png Ursa crushes the trailer S01E06.png Ursa major mad S01E06.png Trixie "wait" S01E06.png|Ursa minor in front of Trixie. Ursa minor roaring at Trixie, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png|Come on, just eat her already. Rope coils around the ursa minor S1E06.png Ursa minor with rope around its fingers S1E06.png Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png|The Ursa minor. Ursa minor struck by lightning S1E06.png Ursa minor bares its teeth at Trixie S1E06.png Ursa minor even angrier S1E06.png Ursa minor chomping rooftop S1E06.png Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png Ursa minor towering high S1E06.png Ursa minor being scary S1E6.png Twilight below the ursa minor S1E06.png Ursa minor hears the music S1E06.png Twilight soothes the ursa S1E06.png Ursa minor getting sleepy S1E06.png Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png Ursa sucking on the bottle S01E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Ursa minor being returned to its cave S1E06.png Ursa major holding an ursa minor S1E06.png|An Ursa major from Boast Busters. Magic Duel Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png Other Ursa scary by fyre flye-d4axk45.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of an Ursa major and minor Comic issue 5 Hot Topic cover.png|One of cover variants for Main Comic Issue #5 Vampire Bats! Vampire fruit bats See Bats!/Gallery. Flutterbat Fluttershy's eyes turn red S4E07.png|Fluttershy beginning her transformation into Flutterbat. Fluttershy growing a fang S4E07.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy hanging upside-down S4E07.png Flutterbat about to be revealed S4E07.png Flutterbat revealed S4E07.png Flutterbat hissing S4E07.png Pinkie Pie shines flashlight in Fluttershy's face S4E07.png Fluttershy hisses in Pinkie's face S4E07.png Rarity tries to talk Fluttershy down S4E07.png Flutterbat hisses at Rarity S4E07.png Rainbow Dash talks to Flutterbat S4E07.png Flutterbat hisses at Rainbow Dash S4E07.png Flutterbat swats Rainbow Dash away S4E07.png Flutterbat swooping over ponies S4E07.png Pinkie Pie "run for your lives!" S4E07.png Twilight "she's back on her...branch" S4E07.png Flutterbat biding her time S4E07.png Flutterbat is born S4E07.png Flutterbat diving toward main cast S4E07.png Main cast ducking under Flutterbat S4E07.png Flutterbat looking down S4E07.png Flutterbat's ear changes S4E07.png Flutterbat swooping down S4E07.png Flutterbat in the moonlight S4E07.png Applejack "I just want my friend back" S4E07.png Flutterbat sitting alone S4E07.png Flutterbat looking at ponies S4E07.png Flutterbat flying past ponies S4E07.png Flutterbat smelling scent of apples S4E07.png Flutterbat flying and snarling S4E07.png Flutterbat looking at her reflection S4E07.png Flutterbat dizzy S4E07.png Pinkie Pie behind a mirror S4E07.png Flutterbat flying away S4E07.png Rarity levitating mirror S4E07.png Flutterbat in a trance S4E07.png Magic swirls around Flutterbat S4E07.png Flutterbat's fang retracting S4E07.png Flutterbat's ear returns to normal S4E07.png Fluttershy's fang close-up S4E07.png Windigo Hearth's Warming Eve Windigoes look on S2E11.png Windigos after the snowball fight S02E11.png Windigoes attack S2E11.png Windigo closeup S2E11.png Windigoes above S2E11.png Windigoes 2 S02E11.png Windigo with glowing eyes S2E11.png Defeating the Windigoes S2E11.png|Windigos being defeated. IDW comics and chapter books Comic issue 24 alien pony.png|'Alien' pony in Friendship is Magic Issue #24 Comic issue 16 Bookworm.jpg|'Bookworm' in Friendship is Magic Issue #16 Comic issue 24 Hubert.png|Hubert, a butterdragon, in Friendship is Magic Issue #24 Comic issue 3 carnivorous flowers.jpg|'Carnivorous flowers' in Friendship is Magic Issue #3 Comic issue 3 Denizens of Wuvy-Dovey Smoochy Land.png|'Cats' in Friendship is Magic Issue #3 Comic issue 2 cave troll.png|Jim the cave troll in Friendship is Magic Issue #2 Comic issue 3 chupacabra.png|'Chupacabra' in Friendship is Magic Issue #3 Micro issue 2 Big Boy and Runt.png|Big Boy and Runt the cloud gremlins in Micro-series Issue #2 Under the Sparking Sea crabbit.jpg|'Crabbit' in Under the Sparkling Sea Sombra being read to FF issue 4.png|'Crystal ghost' in Friends Forever Issue #4 Comic issue 24 cyborg pony.png|'Cyborg' pony in Friendship is Magic Issue #24 Comic issue 27 drop bear.png|'Drop bear' in Friendship is Magic Issue #27 Comic issue 11 Oubliettes and Ogres.jpg|Lejandar Gaygax the Elf-pegasus in Friendship is Magic Issue #11 Friends Forever issue 14 fire snail.png|'Fire snail' in Friends Forever Issue #14 Under the Sparking Sea fox fins.jpg|'Fox fins' in Under the Sparkling Sea Comic issue 2 ghosts.jpg|'Ghosts' in Friendship is Magic Issue #2 Comic issue 13 Hippocampus.jpg|'Hippocampi' on alternate cover B of Friendship is Magic Issue #13 Comic issue 17 hydra skeleton.jpg|The skeleton of a hydra in Friendship is Magic Issue #17 Comic issue 24 King Anubis.png|King Anubis, a jackal, in Friendship is Magic Issue #24 Comic issue 1 Jackalope.png|'Jackalope' in Friendship is Magic Issue #1 Under the Sparking Sea jellyfly.jpg|'Jellyfly' in Under the Sparkling Sea Cassie ID Comic 23.png|Cassie, a kelpie, in Friendship is Magic Issue #23 Micro issue 8 living food.jpg|'Living food' in Micro-series Issue #8 Comic issue 14 mantahawk.png|'Mantahawk' in Friendship is Magic Issue #14 Comic issue 14 mermares.jpg|Jewel and her pod of mermares in Friendship is Magic Issue #14 Micro issue 7 Greater Equestrian mimickers.jpg|'Mimickers' in Micro-series Issue #7 Comic issue 8 moon creatures.jpg|'Moon creatures' in Friendship is Magic Issue #8 Comic issue 7 moon slugs.jpg|'Moon slugs' in Friendship is Magic Issue #7 MLP Annual 2014 Mistress Mare-velous and mummies.png|'Mummy'-themed minions in My Little Pony: Annual 2014 Comic issue 4 Giant mutant cockatrice.jpg|A giant mutant cockatrice in the mini-comic included with Friendship is Magic Issue #4 Comic issue 5 Nightmare Forces.jpg|'Nightmare Forces' in Friendship is Magic Issue #5 Friends Forever issue 2 Oubliettes and Ogres.png|'Ogre' in Friends Forever Issue #2 Micro issue 10 Luna and owlbear.jpg|'Owlbear' in the mini-comic included with Micro-series Issue #10 Comic issue 20 paper phoenix.jpg|A different looking phoenix in Cover RE of Friendship is Magic Issue #20 Friends Forever issue 3 rock lobsters.jpg|'Rock lobsters' in Friends Forever Issue #3 Micro issue 6 Sass Squash.png|'Sass Squash' in Micro-series Issue #6 Micro issue 9 Spike and sea beasts.jpg|'Sea Beasts' in Micro-series Issue #9 King Leo ID UtSS.png|King Leo the sea lion in Under the Sparkling Sea Under the Sparking Sea seaponies.jpg|'Seaponies' in Under the Sparkling Sea Micro issue 8 shadowy creatures.jpg|'Shadowy creatures' in Micro-series Issue #8 Comic issue 16 space fleas.jpg|'Space fleas' in Friendship is Magic Issue #16 Comic issue 2 giant spiders.jpg|Giant spiders and tarantula in Friendship is Magic Issue #2 Under the Sparking Sea star mice.jpg|'Star mice' in Under the Sparkling Sea Comic issue 3 vampiric jackalopes.png|'Vampiric jackalope' in Friendship is Magic Issue #3 Comic issue 23 Water sprites.png|'Water sprites' in Friendship is Magic Issue #23 Under the Sparking Sea water weasel.jpg|'Water weasel' in Under the Sparkling Sea Comic issue 16 zombies.jpg|'Zombies' in Friendship is Magic Issue #16